Wu Fei's Forbidden Love
by Chiyo-kins
Summary: alright, this story really isn't very good either, so...i might delete it...depending on if anyone wants me to rewrite it or not...
1. Visit With Heero

I had gotten a call from Heero, just the other day. He said that I should go to his house as quickly as I could. I rushed there, thinking that there was something wrong. So here I was, ringing his doorbell at his new home in the Japanese country. It was a very nice house. Just like the one I wanted to buy when I was old enough and had enough money. It was very far from other homes though...I guess Heero liked peace and quiet?  
  
Heero opened the door and let me in, but something looked different about him. He looked tired, and worked to the bone.  
  
"Heero, are you alright?" I said with a sound of concern in my voice, I mean, he was my boyfriend's friend, and in turn he was my friend...  
  
"I'm alright, Chiyo, I just needed to talk to you about something..."  
  
"Alright Heero, anything. Just tell me." I said, as I walked into his home. He closed the door behind me and led me to his living room. "Where's everybody else?"  
  
"What are you talking about Chiyo?" Heero said, acting like he didn't know anything at all.  
  
"Well...it's my birthday and..."  
  
"Chiyo, I know it is, and I did invite you here to wish you well and all, but I seriously need to talk to you about something..."  
  
"Oh, alright." I said, slightly unhappy, but all right with it. Heero sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, signaling me to sit next to him, so I did.  
  
Heero leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Wu Fei has been watching you lately..."  
  
"Wu Fei? Why would he..." I said, stopping and realizing what Heero was telling me. He had me come here to tell me to watch out for Wu Fei?  
  
"Chiyo, I'm concerned for your well being, seeing that you are soon to be Quatre's wife..." He said, making me blush. he paused, staring at how red my face had become. "You want to marry Quatre don't you?"  
  
"Heero, I really want to. I'm just really shy..."  
  
"Well...you might want to hang around Quatre more, before Wu Fei makes a move..."  
  
"You're saying that you think that Wu Fei LIKES me?!"  
  
"Yes Chiyo, what did you think I meant, that he was going to hurt you?"  
  
"Well...yea...you aren't the type to get very personal you know...sorry if it's private..."  
  
"I' don't care. I feel as though, Wu Fei might try to...uhmmm..."  
  
"Rape me?"  
  
"Yea, I don't want you and Quatre to get hurt in any way... Releana would be heart broken. You and Quatre have done so much for her..."  
  
"Heero, don't be so silly. You know that I'm a better martial artist than Wu Fei is..."  
  
"I'm not sure. You have been spending more time hanging around Quatre than training. Wu Fei hasn't been around lately, because he's been training so he can become better than you and Hotaru."  
  
"I doubt he will be better than Hotaru and I combined..."  
  
"Are you so sure? You two have been slacking off lately."  
  
"Heero, have you been spying on Hotaru and I?"  
  
"I'm concerned. Releana and Hildi have grown bonded to the two of you."  
  
"I see. I'll be careful. Don't worry."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Good point. Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Quatre said that he wanted to meet me at his house...but I doubt I'll be able to get there in time..."  
  
"I'll take you there."  
  
"Heero? You've been acting kind lately. Maybe it's because you've been feeling tired?"  
  
"I haven't been myself lately. I can't seem to sleep..."  
  
"You're having dreams aren't you?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Tell me about these dreams..." 


	2. Close Encounters of the Raping Kind

All right, this may go a bit slow at first, but I just wanna have a good story. It leads up to something a bit graphic...  
  
~Quatre's House~  
  
"Hey Quatre, sorry if I'm late." I said as I half crouched, half stood and caught my breath after running up a large amount of stairs. My tired hands rested on my knees, because they pulled on the bars so much.  
  
"No, you aren't late at all Chiyo. Why did you think that you were gonna be late?"  
  
"Quatre, I had to catch a ride from Heero…" I said as Heero walked in through the door. He hardly had broken a sweat! He wasn't even breathing hard after ten floors of steps!  
  
"Quatre, we thought we would be late," Heero said as he closed the door and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Uhmmm, okay?" I said. Quatre helped me up to a standing position and I just gave him a hug instead. "I missed you…"  
  
"It's only been two days since I've seen you and you miss me? I started missing you yesterday."  
  
"Quatre, I love you…" I whispered into his ear. I felt Quatre's heart beat faster in his chest. He held me closer and leaned his head onto mine, rubbing his face closer to mine. I giggled and toyed with his silky blond hair. I pushed him far enough from my face to kiss him. When I did kiss him, I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. It played with my tongue and I played with it back. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like to be married to this man, the one that I loved. This blond boy that never seemed to stop having love in his heart.  
  
"You two should really get a room and just fuck already."  
  
"You go get a whore you ass!"  
  
"Shut up bitch!"  
  
"Wu Fei! Don't call Hildi a bitch!" Duo said, his voice was deep and ringed in my ears. Wu Fei had told me to get a room?! I opened my eyes and cut Quatre's kiss short. I stopped hugging him and went to the place where I had heard Wu Fei's voice, behind the sofa by the table. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to a chair. He tried to grab my arm, but I moved it around too much for him to comprehend. I sat him down on a chair and started walking to the couch to pull Duo and Hildi out, when Wu Fei grabbed my ass! I was shocked! I turned and tried to kick his arm, but he grabbed my leg and tripped me. He got on top of me, straddling me, and gave me a look of satisfaction. Hildi and Duo poked their heads out from behind the couch and looked to see what was going on. 


	3. Rescued

"Wu Fei. Stop" Heero said. He had just got out of the bathroom and had his gun pointed at Wu Fei's head. Wu Fei looked at Heero and got off me. I felt like I was vulnerable. Wu Fei had actually taken me down, and easily! Quatre walked over to me and helped me to a sitting position. He hugged me close and gave Wu Fei a look of anger, and fear.  
  
"Quatre, Chiyo should be mine. You can't even beat her in battle. You aren't worthy of her." Wu Fei said, his eyes were closed and he had a smirk on his face. Quatre moved as if he was going to punch Wu Fei, but I stopped him.  
  
"Wu Fei, I don't care if Quatre isn't worthy enough. I'm in love with him," I said. With that, Wu Fei walked off to another room. Trowa and Hotaru ran out of the room that Wu Fei had walked in to. I looked at Quatre and he looked at me. We gave each other a shrugging look, yet we had eyes that showed that we were smiling. We started to laugh and Hotaru gave me a dirty look.  
  
I stood up and Hotaru said, "Happy Birthday Chiyo!" Everyone else followed her example and I felt welcomed.  
  
"I warned you." Heero whispered to me as he walked to the kitchen. I looked at Quatre and he hugged me. I hugged him back and held him the closest I could while he had his clothes on. I had never been with him in that way, but by the way we were embracing each other, I felt as if we might soon. I almost feared it, because of what might happen if we did…  
  
"Duo, did you see Releana today?" Heero asked as he grabbed a pot of coffee and poured himself a mug.  
  
"Nope. She said she'd be running late because of another meeting."  
  
"Another?" I said. It was beginning to become annoying how many meetings Releana got stuck having to go to.  
  
"Well, what would you like to do Chiyo? Would you like me to play a piece for you on the piano?" Quatre said, extending his arm and pointing to my piano. It was in the corner, shining in the sun. The guys must have waxed it for me or something.  
  
"Nah, I can always hear you play something for me. Why don't we go into the kitchen and set up a meal. Have some cake and talk. Dance. You know? The normal stuff that you do at a party." I said as I grabbed Quatre's arm and gave him a seductive look. "Where did that come from?" I thought. Quatre pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I was shocked. My sweet Quatre was getting horny? That can't be! My eyes were wide open. I could sense everyone staring at the two of us. I heard hurried footsteps. Then, I saw Wu Fei's face. Quatre removed his wet lips from mine and gave Wu Fei a look that I had not seen in a very long time. It was a look of hate, which was a word that was usually not in Quatre's vocabulary.  
  
"Quatre, if you want to fuck Chiyo, get a room," Wu Fei said, with his almost heart less voice. Quatre grabbed Wu Fei by his mandarin collar shirt. He punched Wu Fei so hard that I thought that Quatre might have had to have Wu Fei get stitches! Blood dripped from Quatre's fist onto the floor. I examined his fist, but there was no cut. There was on Wu Fei's cheek, where Quatre had hit him. It bled slightly, yet enough to make it drip quite a bit. He wiped the blood away from his cheek and gave Quatre a look of hate, anger, and broken pride.  
  
"Wait a tick..." I said as I grabbed Quatre's hand once more, "I could of sworn I saw a..." I gasped, there on Quatre's left hand was a gold band. I looked into Quatre's eyes in disbelief. He touched my cheek with his right hand and whispered into my ear three words...  
  
"I love you..." 


	4. Quatre's Proposal

I stared into Quatre's blue eyes and thought, "What is he going to do now?  
  
Quatre bent down to one knee, totally and entirely forgetting about Wu Fei. He said, "I was hoping on giving you this later today, but I guess I better give it to you now," he dug in his jean pocket and pulled out a little box, the type that you just know has a type of jewelry in it. He held the box up to me and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. A single diamond in the shape of a heart with emeralds along the golden band, "Chiyo, will you marry me?"  
  
I was totally shocked, "Quatre," I said as I picked up the box, admiring the ring that I always dreamed of owning, "Yes, I'd love you be your wife."  
  
Quatre stood, taking the ring out from the box, and slipping it on my left ring finger. I blushed as Quatre embraced me, holding me and caressing me, his fiancée. Wu Fei glared at Quatre, looking like he might kill him. I felt this vibe coming from Wu Fei, as I kissed the man that I loved so dearly. When my lips left his, I took Quatre by the hand and walked to the kitchen, past Wu Fei. Hotaru hugged me as we passed her and Trowa smiled at us.  
  
"Congrats," Heero said as he opened the fridge and pulled out the birthday cake. Duo and Hildi walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Wu Fei stood by the door where he had been for the whole time. He wiped the blood away from his cheek again and walked to the bathroom. I heard the water running, then a cabinet opening and closing. I heard him open a package, concluding that he decided to put a band-aid on after all. 


	5. Second Attempt

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom," I said, as I let go of Quatre's warm hand and walked past the dining table. I walked down the little hall and found Wu Fei, leaning against the door's frame.  
  
"You know, he'll never be able to stop me from loving you."  
  
"Wu Fei, you are a pervert. I am NEVER going to love you back. What do you take me for?" I said as I stood in front of him, looking into his black eyes. Those black, heartless eyes…  
  
"I want you…" Wu Fei said. He slowly advanced towards me and forced me against the wall.  
  
"This proves my point. Quatre loves me, that proves that he is worthy!" I said putting my hands on Wu Fei's chest and pushing with all my might. Then, I realized that Heero had been right all along. I had become weak…  
  
"Chiyo, I love you. I love you even more than Quatre loves…"  
  
"Shut up! Quatre loves me more than…"  
  
"Than what? Are you even sure if he just wants your body? Those wonderful curves and your soft skin have always been what guys have desired. I bet he just LOVES your emerald green eyes and black hair."  
  
"You don't love me, you want my body! You're describing it to me like you've been looking at it the whole time! You are proving the point that I'm trying to make!"  
  
"You don't understand what I'm saying…" 


End file.
